Knocked Off
Knocked Off this is a episode in Unlatibility. Plot We see some guy watching TV. He has it tuned to the News. On it, Ben is fighting an alien. Newscaster: Ben is engaging in yet another intense battle! Ben transformed into Four Arms and tackled the alien. He started punching him bunch, but got kicked off. Ben did a sonic clap and sent the alien flying. Newscaster: So Ben, how do you win so easily? Ben: X-Drivetrix, duh. Are you stupid? Other was normal Kyurem landed and walks it to living room. He says "Maybe." The guy turned his TV off. Unnamed guy: X-Drivetrix....yes... Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (faceplamed) The next day... Ben is playing Mario. He got a fire flower and shot Goombas! But suddenly, someone climbed into Ben's window. Ben paused his game and activated X-Drivetrix. Unnamed guy: Wait! Don't transform! I just want to talk! While Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid been open mouth to them. Unnamed guy: Stop! Don't touch, Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid's moves! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): What's stop touch. It was the guy from earlier. Ben: Who are you? Unnamed guy: My name is Carl Levenhosen. I am an electronics store owner. Carl sat down by Ben. Carl: So...can I ask you some questions about the X-Drivetrix? Ben: (replied) Sure. Carl: OK, give me a list of technology and equipment you used to make it. Ben: Eh...ok. After Ben uses a DNA Splicers after been is other been, and he put down from a jacket. Ben gave him a paper that had a list of the stuff he used to make it. Carl: OK, now can I see it? Ben: Fine. Ben gave his X-Drivetrix. Carl observed it, took pictures of it, and got out some object and scanned it. He sniffed it (lol) and activated it. He scrolled through. He gave it back to Ben. Carl: K thanks bye. Carl jumped out the window...and popped his back. Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Other, that the next day? The next next day... Ben rode his bike downtown. But Kyurem flying. He was taking a little ride when he passed the Electronics shop. In the window was a poster that said "NEW! MATRIXES!" Ben came back and saw it. He freaked out. Ben: WHAT THE!? Ben ran inside. People were buying X-Drivetrixes in purple, blue, green, pink, yellow, orange, brown, and red. Carl: Buy a X-Drivetrix! Only $9,999.99! (OVER 9000!) Ben: Carl! What the HFIL!? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (gasps) Carl: Hi. I'm selling Matrixes. Want one? Wait. You have one. Shoo. People were outside running around. Unnamed kid #1: I bet my Diamondhead can beat yours! Unnamed kid #2: I bet mine can beat yours! They both transformed into Diamondhead. They shot diamonds at each other, then started punching each other. Ben: How did you even do this!? X-Drivetrix is Level 30 tech! Earth only has Level 2! Carl: Some guy named Alberto or something helped me. Ben: Albedo! That little...! Ben jumped up on top of the counter and grabbed Carl's collar. Ben: Stop selling these! Carl: No can do. I even have one. Now we can all be aliens! Ben: Fool! X-Drivetrix is meant to be one-of-a-kind! Ben uses DNA Splicers at X-Drivetrix unlocked, the throws at other he turned into any Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form. Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): (roars) Ben transformed into Rath and tackled Carl. Rath (Unlatibility): (yelled) LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING CARL LEVENHOSEN! NOBODY STEALS THE X-DRIVETRIX'S IDEA AND STUFF WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES! While changes with White to Black Kyurem. Carl kicked Ben off and activated his X-Drivetrix. He transformed. Cannonbolt (Unlatibility): Can of bowl! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): It's Cannonbolt idiot! RAWR! Carl: So? That makes it more unique! Carl curled into a ball and sped towards Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form. He knocked him down and slammed him to a wall. He tried to strike him again, but Ben caught him and smashed him into the ground. He threw him. Rath (Unlatibility): Nobody knocks off mah X-Drivetrix! Other Black Kyurem. Rath (Unlatibility): Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form, it can malfunction! Carl transformed. Fasttrack (Unlatibility): Past fact! Carl sped around Ben and caught him in a tornado. Ben crashed, then transformed into Jetray been Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid's malfunction. Jetray (Unlatibility): Jetray! It's Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid's malfunction! Suddenly, those Diamondhead kids' Matrixes blew up. They reverted back. Same for everyone else with a copy X-Drivetrix, except Carl. Jetray (Unlatibility): Carl! Your X-Drivetrixes have unstable energy cores! Fasttrack (Unlatibility): Not mine. Mine is the only stable one. Carl threw a punch at Ben, but he dodged and shot Neuroshock beams at him. Carl dodged and started running. Jetray (Unlatibility): Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form, now! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form after been using his Freeze Shock, and Ben shot another set of beams and this time, he hit Carl. Carl crashed into a wall and reverted back. Ben changed back and walked over to Carl. He pulled out the energy core and smashed it. Soon, the cops arrested Carl. Ben: So, Albedo thinks he's funny selling X-Drivetrix supplies to strangers...he's that desperate? THE END. Trivia *All of the knockoff X-Drivetrix aliens look the same as Ben's versions and if they were original series ones, they look like that. The only difference is that all of them have the Omnitrix on their chest. *Jetray's present debut, Jetray been fused with Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid's malfunction. Category:Episodes